You are the reason
by EbOnY998
Summary: Set after 2X22 AU. Toni Topaz has always been there for Cheryl now it's Cheryl's turn to be there for Toni. What happens when Toni's past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**You are the reason.**

 **Hi readers this is my new story its based upon Toni's past. It will be based after 2x22 so Cheryl is now a serpent and Toni lives with Cheryl and Nanna Rose. Will be AU, What happens when past collides with present for Toni Read to find out more.**

 **So we don't know much about Toni's past and this is my take on it.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse will be in this Italics will be in flashbacks/Nightmares**

* * *

 **Toni's POV.**

 _I had just lost a fight and my uncle had big bucks on me winning. This was illegal and my uncle is in the serpents, although they don't know what he does with me._

 _I was packing my stuff before he gets back ready to move away and go to the caravan park where Fangs and Sweet Pea live. One of them were letting me stay with them._

 _I didn't have much to pack just some of my belongings, clothes, makeup, toiletries, and necessities I needed. I am shaking with fear knowing if I stayed, there would be hell to pay for with him, and I have had enough of it._

 _I hear a door slam shut and I look out my window and see that it isn't Fangs or Sweet Pea- it's my uncle. I send an SOS to both of them. They would understand that I needed help_.

 _I quickly put everything into my bag and silently head for the back door. I quietly close it and little did I know that he would be coming in from the back. I nearly run into him._

 _"You little shit cost me some money for that fight." I'm paralyzed in fear because I knew what was going to happen next._

 _I try to side step him, but he goes the same way I do._

 _SMACK! The sting of a slap across the face made me crash into the back door. I quickly get up. I knew how to fight from my uncle, Fangs and Sweet Pea._

 _I don't expect the punch to the gut which knocks me down, and I can't catch my breath. I try to block the blows that are coming my way with my arms and go into the fetal position._

 _He grabs my arm and pulls me into the kitchen area so nobody can see what's going on._

 _I'm not prepared for the pain that is to come with my Uncle's knife he carries around, which he cuts from my stomach to almost around my back._

 _I black out from the pain and the next thing I know I wake up in hospital with Fangs, Sweet Pea, his dad, and FP._

* * *

I wake up with a start and can feel the sweat dripping from my forehead. It takes a while for my breathing to come back to normal. I look over at Cheryl who is sound asleep next to me. I've been very secretive, and haven't told Cheryl about my past or what I used to do.

I get out of bed, grab some fresh clothes, and head in for a shower to calm down.

I turn the shower on boiling hot and wait. I get my temperature right and jump in.

I start by wetting my hair. I'm grateful for my long hair, as it hides most of my scars on my back where no one can see it.

I lather up Cheryl's shampoo, which smells like Vanilla, and I rub it into my hair, instantly relaxing with the smell of her shampoo. I rinse that off and use conditioner. I start to wash my body, going over some scars I have here and there.

I rinse my body off, then rinse the conditioner out and stand in there for about 10 minutes enjoying the heat. I turn off the shower I wrap my towel around my body and then wrap my hair up with my other towel.

While brushing my teeth, I don't hear Cheryl come in until I hear her gasp. I freeze like a deer in headlights, as this is the first time she has seen any of scars- let alone my body naked.

I feel her hand lightly trace the one on my shoulder. I tense under her touch, not because I'm afraid, but because she is seeing me vulnerable for the first time.

I turn around and she wraps me into her warm embrace which I return.

"What happened to you, Toni?" I don't say anything, and we continue to enjoy our little cuddle session.

"My past, Cher." I whisper to her. She just nods her head in understanding and we pull apart.

She grabs the towel off my head, and then grabs a brush and runs it through my hair. Cheryl then grabs her blow dryer and starts to dry my hair. I close my eyes enjoying the massage and the heat coming from the dryer.

Before I know it, she's finished drying my hair. I feel her kiss my cheek.

"I'm going back to bed, Toni. When your done getting dressed come talk to me and snuggle." I nod my head and she leaves closing the door after her.

I dry off my body and get dressed. After that, I give my hair another quick brush and head into our room where Cheryl is. She opens her arms and I get into bed and snuggle into her. She wraps her arms around me and I wrap mine around her.

"Nothing will change. You're still the same strong and caring Toni Topaz that I love a lot." She kisses the top of my head I smile, even though she can't see it.

"Thanks Cher. I love you always and forever." I get my head comfortable and fall asleep, snuggling the one true person I love.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So that's the first chapter done I hope you enjoyed it. please leave reviews and let me know what you thought.**

 **Shout out to my Beta who has helped me the last few days especially with my ideas she's amazing go check out her work RiverdaleXPll**

 **I hope to have chapter 2 up soon :)**

 **-EbOnY998 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed they are appreciated.**

 **If you want to know anything feel free to PM me and I'll reply :)**

 **Thank you to my Beta RiverdaleXPll**

 **heres chapter 2**

* * *

I wake up to an empty bed and realise that Cheryl is awake, and most likely cooking breakfast for Nana Rose and I.

I get up, stretch, and walk over to the window where it's a nice sunny day- perfect weather to ride my motorbike to go see Fangs and Sweet Pea.

I pick up my phone and send a quick text to my group chat with Fangs and Sweet Pea

 **To: My Noobs**  
 **Coming over in an hour**

I send it and walk out of Cheryl's room. Thistlehouse is a lot better without Penelope- let's just say it's a lot less creepy now that Cheryl owns this big place with Nana Rose.

Walking down the stairs, I smell something good and head into the kitchen where Cheryl is busy cooking. I quietly sneak up behind and her and snake my arms around her waist.

She squeals in surprise and I laugh at her and give her a kiss on the cheek

"Antoinette Margaret Topaz, you scared me." She stops cooking and faces me and I can't help but laugh.

"That was my plan babe. On the plus side, you love me." I give her a peck on the lips and we cuddle for a little bit.

"Of course I love you. Now I need to finish otherwise I'm going to burn my famous cooking." I stop our cuddle session and go find Nana Rose which she is sitting on her chair in the lounge room.

I make my presence known so I don't scare her.

"Morning Nana Rose. Did you sleep well?" I sit beside her and grab her hand.

"I slept very well, dear. What about you?" I give her a small smile.

"I slept well, thanks." Nana Rose has always been very supportive of Cheryl and I. Plus she helped me find where Cheryl was when she was trapped in that god awful place with the nuns.

We sit in silence and watch some tv, it's not long before Cheryl announces that breakfast is ready.

I wheel Nana Rose over to the dining room table and get her set up. Then I get the utensils that we need for breakfast and sit down next to Nana Rose. She's head of the table, then it goes me, then Cheryl.

Cheryl brings over Nana Rose's breakfast, first and then mine and hers. It smells so good- she has cooked us some pancakes and waffles.

We eat in silence for a little bit until Nana Rose breaks the silence.

"I would like to go see Juniper and Dagwood today with you, Cheryl and Toni." I look at Cheryl who has a smile plastered on her face.

"I would love to, Nana Rose." She loves her niece and nephew very much. So do I, as they are the cutest kids.

"I can't make it. I have to help Fangs move his stuff around with Sweet Pea." I tell them and look to Cheryl, who doesn't look disappointed.

"That's cool Toni, Nana Rose and I will see them." I give Cheryl a smile and mouth to her thank you.

We continue to eat the amazing food that Cheryl has made, and enjoy the small talk that we are making.

It's not long before we have all finished, and I help Cheryl do the dishes, so it doesn't take her ages to do them by herself.

"You don't mind that I go see Fangs and Sweet Pea, do you babe?" I ask her to make sure in case she had plans.

"Not at all we were just going to see Polly, Betty, and the twins." I give her a smile and we continue to do the dishes.

We finish, and I head up to our bedroom. I grab some clothes for the day and get changed in the bathroom and then brush my teeth and quickly do my hair.

I put my Serpent jacket on, grab my phone, and put it in my small bag that I have.

I head downstairs and say my goodbyes to Cheryl and Nana Rose. I walk out the front door and go to my motorbike. I put my bag in my bikes compartment and shut it closed, then I put on my helmet. I start up my bike and let it rev for a little bit before heading out of Thistlehouse.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to get to the Southside- there was hardly any traffic today. I park next to the other motorbikes and get off my bike. I grab my bag and head to Fangs' trailer.

I knock on the door and walk in. He is sitting at the small table that he has with Sweet Pea. I notice Pop's food on the table and sit next to Sweet Pea.

"How's Bombshell going?" I roll my eyes at Sweet Pea and take a few fries, eating them before answering.

"She's good. She was actually taking Nana Rose to see the twins today." They both eat like they haven't eaten anything in days.

"That's good." We eat in silence until we have finished. I sigh knowing I must tell them what happened.

"Cheryl saw my scars early this morning." They both look at me silently. I wait for their advice on how to tell Cheryl my inner most demons.

"What did you tell her?" Fangs breaks the silence and I look at them.

"I just said that they were from my past." I start picking at the table.

"Cheryl should know, Toni. You shouldn't hide it from her any longer. Especially if you have night terrors." I sigh, knowing that Sweet Pea is right.

"What do I tell her? That my childhood was rough and that my mom was a junky, and my dad was never around, and my uncle use to beat the shit out of me every fight I lost!" It's silent for a while before anyone says anything.

"I understand, but you need to open up to her. After all, she's your girlfriend and deserves to be let in." Fangs says straight down the line.

"Do you love Bombshell, Toni?" I'm pissed that Sweet Pea would ask such a stupid question.

"Of course I do! She's the best thing to ever happen to me, Jordan." He smirks at me with a knowing look.

"I've got a plan. Do you remember the place Fangs, you, and I used to go?" I nod my head knowing exactly where he was talking about.

"Of course I do." I look at Fangs and then Sweet Pea not getting the hint.

"Well Fangs and I will set it up as a date for you and Cheryl to have a romantic dinner, where you tell her everything." When he tells me, I nod my head in agreement.

We get up and give each other a group hug- these two are my brothers. My family.

"Sounds like a plan." Sweet Pea tells me to go back home, get ready and to wait 2 hours for them to set everything up for us.

 **To: Cheryl Bombshell  
On my way home babe see you soon.**

I walk out of Fangs' place and get on my motorcycle and drive back home, excited for our date and also nervous for me to reveal everything to Cheryl.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed and who have added this to their favourites**

 **also Jordan will be Sweet Peas first name and Michael will be Fangs first name**

 **A big thank you to my Beta RiverdaleXPll go check out her work its amazing.**

 **if you have any questions feel free to PM me**

 **please review and let me know what you thought**

 **until next time readers.  
** **-EbOnY998**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed followed and for the favourites.**

 **Heres the Choni date and Toni's revelation about her past how will Cheryl take the news.**

 **A big thank you to my Beta RiverdaleXPll go check out her amazing stories :)**

 **heres chapter 3.**

* * *

I managed to beat Cheryl home. I was up in our room getting ready. I picked out my outfit, which was jeans, singlet, and a nice whoolie jumper.

I went into our bathroom and decided I would straighten my hair. I put the stuff that needed to go in and began, bit by bit to straighten. It took me a good 30 minutes to do, then did a quick brush.

I brushed my teeth and applied some makeup, then go back into our room and change out of the clothes I'm wearing and into the new outfit. I made sure I looked decent.

I played a game on my phone and waited for Cheryl and Nana Rose to get home. I'm guessing they are having fun with the twins and the Coopers.

I hear a car pull up and I look out to see it it's Cheryl and Nana Rose. I walk down the stairs and outside to help them.

I see Cheryl eyeing me and I give her a wink and see her blush bright red. Cheryl gets out Nana Rose's chair out and I help her out of the car and sit her comfortably in her chair. I wheel her in and get her comfortable in the lounge room.

"Toni dear, where are you going?" Nana Rose asks me and I give her a smile.

"I'm taking Cheryl out on a little date. " she gives me a warm smile and I return it.

"Fill me in when you guys get home." I nod my head and agree. Cheryl walks into the lounge room.

"Go get ready make sure you wear something warm just in case, babe." I hear her quickly walk up the stairs and I sit next to Nana Rose.

"You know you make my Cheryl happy." I give Nana Rose a smile, which she returns.

"I'm glad I make her happy, Nanna Rose. She makes me happy as well." Nana Rose and I have small talk with each other.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I look over at Cheryl. She's in tight jeans, shirt, and one of the long fancy red cardigans. I know this might sound cheesy as all, but she looks beautiful.

"Nana Rose I've called in your favorite in home career until we get back." Cheryl gave Nana Rose a kiss and a hug.

"Go girls go live and have fun. I love you both." We walk out hand in hand, out the front where Nana Rose's career is driving up the drive way. We both wave and she waves back.

"Can I have your keys please, Cher?" She looks at me strangely, but hands them over with no protest.

I unlock the car and hold the door open for her she gets in and I close the door. I walk around the car and get into Cheryl's car. I adjust the seat as I'm a little bit shorter then Cheryl.

"Where are we going, babe?" I start the car up and reverse out of Thistlehouse and drive away.

"Well that's a secret for me to know and for you to find out." I tease her knowing she hates when I don't tell her where we are going.

I turn the radio on and we sing to the song that's on. I grab a hold of Cheryl's car and continue to head to the spot where Fangs and Sweet Pea have organized our date.

We drive a little further out of Riverdale and turn down a dirt road. I stop at the location and park the car and turn the ignition off and get out of the car and go to Cheryl's side of the car I open the door for her.

I grab a hold of her hand and lead a little in front. We walk through some bush land and get through to the track. We follow that for another 10 minutes and arrive at this nice little spot where there's a picnic set up and some party lights. The calm water is as still as anything.

I look over to Cheryl to see shock and happiness.

"Is this for us? Toni, who did this?" I turn to her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"This is what Fangs and Sweet Pea organized for us. I hope you like it." Cheryl turns to me and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Of course this is amazing, babe! I'll have to thank Fangs and Sweet Pea myself." I smirk at her. She has adapted well to the serpents- Fangs, Cheryl and Sweet Pea get along well.

We sit down on the picnic rug and get out the snacks and foods. I find a cherry coke for Cheryl and myself. I grab that out as well.

I open the strawberries and grab some chocolate dip and dip a strawberry into it. I give it to Cheryl and I take one for myself and we continue to eat.

"This would have to be my favourite date, Toni Topaz." I give her a smirk and rest my head on her shoulder enjoying the view.

"Well I do have charm, Bombshell, and I know how to please." We get out some dinner, which is typical Fangs- its some hot wings with chips and some salad.

We share a salad and eat some chips in between and then pick at the chicken wings.

"How did you find this place, Toni?" I continue to stare out at the lake and talk to Cheryl.

"Fangs, Sweet Pea, and I found this place many years ago. He suggested to bring you here, and here we are." We finish our dinner and I stand up and hold my hand out for Cheryl to take.

We walk together, and I take her to the spot where we drew our names into the tree.

"This is where we all wrote our names in the tree. It should still be here." We continue to look at the trees until I found it.

"I found it, babe, come check this out." I yell over to Cheryl who comes over and we both look at what was written.

 ** _TMT, MGF, JASP 4LYFE._**

"This was what we wrote when we were at least 11." Cheryl looks closely.

"So who's MGF and JASP?" I smirk at her and tell her Sweet Pea and Fangs real names.

"That is Michael Gregory 'Fangs' Fogarty and that's Jordan Anothony Sweet Pea." She looks at me, shocked before talking.

"You mean to tell me Fangs and Sweet Pea actually have real names." I nod my head laughing at Cheryl who starts to laugh back.

I walk around the trees some more until I find a letter and a knife from the boys.

 _Dear Toni, this is yours and Cheryl's spot. Write your name in the trees  
and then come back- we will have some music playing for you two.  
-Sweet Pea and Fangs._

I grab the knife and look for a tree. I find a decent one and carve our names into it

 ** _TMT & CPB ALWAYS & FOREVER._**

I finish off my handy work and call Cheryl over who takes a picture of it and gives me a sweet kiss

"This is so romantic, Topaz." I smile, give her a kiss, and grab her hand. We go back to the spot that was set up and notice the food that we ate has been cleaned up. As its starting to get dark, the lights turn on and we start to hear music being played.

Perfect by Ed Sheeran started to play and I put my hand out for Cheryl to take, which she does. We get into position and start slow dancing to the song and sing along.

After a few songs we stop dancing and start heading back to the car. I open the door for Cheryl and then shut it for her. I get into my side and get in, putting my seat belt on and start the car up. I sigh knowing that now is the time to start opening up to Cheryl.

"When we get back, babe, we need to talk about my past and what it was like." I grab hold of Cheryl's hand as we continue to drive back to Thistle house.

"Okay babe." Is all she says, but in an understanding voice.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it. I was meant to put Toni opening up to Cheryl in this chapter but decided to leave it until the next chapter.**

 **What did you think of the Choni date let me know**

 **-EbOnY998**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed followed and for the favourites.**

 **This chapter Toni will reveal everything to Cheryl**

 **A big thank you to my Beta RiverdaleXPll go check out her amazing stories :)**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of past abuse:**

 **heres chapter 4**

* * *

Cheryl and I arrive home to a quiet house with a TV quietly playing in the background. I am guessing that Nana Rose is sound asleep in her room while her in house career is watching some telly.

"Babe, I'm going to head up to our room and wait for you in there." I give Cheryl a kiss on the cheek and head upstairs.

I check in on Nana Rose who is sound asleep in her room. I close the door, but leave it slightly open just in case.

I head into our room and get changed into something comfy- a singlet and long trackies. I send a text off to Fangs and Sweet Pea.

 **My Noobs:  
Thank you for our date- Cheryl Loved it so did I. I'm about to have a talk to Cheryl.**

I send my text off and put my phone on silent so there's no distraction for the both of us. For the first time in ages I am feeling very nervous, as this is my first major girlfriend since I can remember, and normally I have one night stands or FWB. Cheryl is the real deal and I have to let her in.

I move the ring around my finger as I'm nervous and scared of what will happen. I see Cheryl enter and she gets into something comfy and joins me on the bed. She grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"When you're ready Toni, we are in no rush." I'm grateful that Cheryl is understanding. We lay there in silence for a while before I start talking.

"My mom was a junky into Jingle Jangle and a prostitute. She ended up in prison, and my dad was never around, so I got sent to live with my uncle." I start off revealing the first part of my life.

"It's okay Toni, continue when you're ready, babe." I look over at Cheryl and give her a small smile which she returns.

"The abuse started not long after I moved in. It was shoving, and then escalated to hitting and getting things chucked at me." Cheryl still has a hold of my hand which I'm grateful for.

"He was starting to teach me how to fight, he was in the Serpents, but they never knew a thing about what he did to me. One day he took me to the Whyte Wyrm, and that's where I met Fangs and Sweet Pea. They were teaching me how to fight as well."

"At age eight, he started entering me in illegal fights. I won a few fights that night, and then I lost." sighing I started twirling my hair with my free hand.

"The abuse got worse. After I lost a fight, he would bash the living shit out of me."

"It started getting worse. After every fight he would hit the shit out of me with his belt, hitting and kicking."

"It was pretty much getting worse and worse, and then I started opening up to Fangs and Sweet Pea about what was happening. They wanted to tell FP and Sweet Pea's dad, Anthony. I made them promise to keep it a secret from everyone."

"I won a couple fights here and there, fighting against friends who I knew, and losing. I started wining for the next few years, but the opponents got harder and harder, and I started losing my uncle's money and my fights."

"Covering up the bruises was easy- apply makeup, wear something long."

"I had had enough of all the fights, the abuse. I packed to move in with either Sweet Pea or Fangs, and that was the worst thing to do, because I got the beating of a life time and a massive scar to go with it." I looked at Cheryl who was listening to everything I was saying.

"Did he ever, you know…sexually abuse you?" I sigh. I was very lucky that never happened to me.

"No, he never did anything like that. I was probably lucky there." Cheryl kisses my hand that's intertwined with hers.

"Can I see your scars? It's okay if you don't want to show me." I let go of her hand and sit up and remove my singlet only leaving me in my bra and I turn away from Cheryl.

I feel her lightly touch the one where she started from the other night and move to the rest of the scars. I could feel her eyes staring at them.

She started moving from one to other and then came to the one that was one of the worse ones, which was the scar from the start of my stomach to the back.

"These scars don't define who you are, Toni Topaz, they make you who you are today, which is an amazing person." I turn my head slightly and give her a peck on the lips.

She comes up behind me and snakes her arms around my body to rest on my stomach, and I put my hands on her hands.

"Is this why when we get intimate you keep your top half on?" I sigh knowing that Cheryl has gotten that part true.

"Yeah. You're the first person who has ever seen them." She kisses my cheek and pulls me back to the bed where we cuddle each other.

"I'm proud of you, Toni, this doesn't change anything. If anything I love you more for showing me your past." We get under the sheets and duvet.

I'm the big spoon and cuddle Cheryl, who rests her head on my shoulder and snakes her arm around me.

"I love you, Toni." I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too, Cheryl you're the best thing to ever happen to me." We remain in silence for a while before I hear Cheryl's breathing evening out indicating that she has fallen asleep.

It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep cuddling Cheryl.

* * *

 **A/N:  
So this was the hardest chapter to write I kept deleting it and then re writing it.  
**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/Following and added this to their favourites.  
**

 **I just want to do a quick shoutout to my first 4 reviewers: Sunshine718, Boris Yeltsin, BritishGirlWhoWrites x2  
** **Another shoutout to my Beta for editing this story RiverdaleXPll  
-EbOnY998  
**


End file.
